


Spiders need Oxygen

by Who_me9



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, idk what to tag I’m just copying everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_me9/pseuds/Who_me9
Summary: “Um Mr Stark...I’m bein’ beamed up!!” Peter cried out as he held tightly to the web. The huge, blue beam had leached onto him and tore him and the streetlight off of the ground.“Hang on kid!” Tony’s voice spat out through the comms.OrAn alternative fic as to how peter got on the flying doughnut in Infinity War. With lots of irondad spiderson angst.





	Spiders need Oxygen

Peter’s POV

“Um Mr Stark...I’m bein’ beamed up!!” Peter cried out as he held tightly to his web. The huge, blue beam had leached onto him and tore him and the streetlight off of the ground.

“Hang on kid!” Tony’s voice spat out through the comms.

Peter did just that; he hung effortlessly from the wizard’s body in mid-air. Everything below him getting smaller and smaller. The people looked like ants. Amongst all the recent chaos in his life, it was a rather relaxing experience. He felt weightless. Ever since May found out he was Spider-Man he had been more on edge, more anxious. _What is she gonna think has happened to me?_

He was jolted back from his thoughts as his web snapped and the whirring from the doughnut became louder and louder. He was now floating freely, but still being dragged harshly upwards towards the doughnut. 

He felt the air getting thinner under his mask. His breathing quickened. _I can’t breathe. I CAN’T BREATHE!!_

“Tony, Tony I can’t breathe.. I can’t breathe” peter panted helplessly into his mask. He could see the Ironman suit flying up to him, but he was still so far away. Dark spots danced across his vision. His lips and fingers tingled. _Well, that is a new feeling._

“We’re too high up, you’re running out of air” Tony’s panicked voice shouting into the comms. Tony was almost at the ship now.

Peter looked down and realised just how high he was. _Shit_. He looked back up towards the doughnut, which was now very close, and saw the alien leading the unconscious wizard inside through a small opening on one of the side panels. The door whirred slowly shut behind the pair. The beam quickly disintegrated. And peter fell.

“I’m gonna catch you.... hear me? .... ete!”

He heard the wizard was shouting something at him, wait no, that wasn’t the wizard... was that... Tony?? Tony was shouting something at him.

“P..tr!! Keep talking .. me!! Kid!!”

But it sounded like he was shouting underwater. _Funny...how did that happen, weren’t we in the sky just a second ago?_

  
Tony’s POV

Tony must have been just meters from Peter when the beam suddenly collapsed. And Peter fell. Quickly. He had realised that the kid had lost consciousness. _God dammit._ He flew towards Peter and grabbed him just under his abdomen and pulled him into his side.

“I’ve got you kid” Tony breathed. He floated just below the doughnut for a second. He looked down towards the Earth. He’d not been great with heights since the worm hole. Tony shook away his nerves.

“Sir, would you like me to activate Peter’s parachute?” the soft Irish voice crackled through Tony’s helmet.

“He might not wake up before he hits the ground. I can’t risk it.” Tony signed.

Tony looked at the small, limp body under his arm. _God fucking dammit_. He flew up towards an opening on the ship and blasted his way through. Ah, gravity. His feet touched the ground gracefully and quietly. He quickly sealed up the entrance behind him and hauled Peter up so he had one arm under his back and one arm just behind his knees. He could hear the Maw walking and muttering something in the distance.

Tony carried Peter a little further in and placed him gently down against the side of the ship. His head lolled to one side. He watched Peter’s chest rise and fall ever so slightly. But he still hadn’t moved.

“Friday what’s the air composition in here?” Tony asked.

“Oxygen 25%, nitrogen 75%. It’s almost as if they knew humans would be on board.” FRIDAY answered promptly.

“That’ll do” Tony said as he flicked his helmet off in one swift action. Despite the situation, Tony was rather excited to be debuting his new nanotech. He took a few tentative steps forward, rested his arm against a metal pillar and looked up towards the higher platform. The Maw just seemed to be flying the ship currently. Strange was no where to be seen. Tony was quickly interrupted by a soft moan. He zipped around and knelt down in front of Peter.

Peter was breathing in heavy, panicked gasps. Tony quickly reached his hand to the fabric mask and pulled it off. Tony inspected the boy’s face. His lips were a dark blue, and his face white as a sheet. He tried to get Peter to fixate on his eyes but the kid was completely out of it. His body swayed in every direction. He continued to suck in mouthfuls of air with each painful gasp. Tony placed his hands on either side of the boy’s face to steady him.

“Kid, you ok? You with me” Tony asked, panicked.

Peter still didn’t look at him. Did he even acknowledge he was there? After a minute or so, Peter started to mumble something.

“What was that kid?” Tony asked.

“Gonna.. gonna be sick” Peter forced out.

“Ok, it’s ok” Tony’s arms flailed around. He pushed Peter over to the side as his small body started to retch. Peter heaved up an impressive amount. Tony tried to look away, he didn’t do vomit.

All of a sudden, Peter seemed to acknowledge his surroundings. His eyes darted up and down the spaceship. He glimpsed over at the Maw right at the front of the ship. Small gasps escaped from his mouth and he squirmed away from the wall. His hands planted firmly on the floor below him, and he turned, trying to stand up. Tony placed two strong arms on Peter’s.

“Shit! Kid open your eyes please, it’s me look!!” Tony pleaded “I’m right here”. He pushed Peter gently back against the wall, who was breathing in short, shallow breaths.

“Kid you gotta breathe properly or you’re gonna pass out.”

Finally, Peter’s eyes locked onto Tony’s. His tense muscles relaxed under his mentor’s hold.

“Hey, hey you ok?” Tony asked, still studying Peter’s face closely. Peter looked back at him and blinked a few times. He swallowed and his breathing started to slow.

“T-Tony, what happened? Where are we?” Peter asked quietly.

“They beamed you up Pete, remember?”

“Uh, yeah I remember.” Peter wiped his hair out of his eyes “I was meant to go to Moma Mr Stark.”

“I know kid” Tony chuckled.

“Mr Stark, how did you get here?” Peter asked seriously.

“Um, kid you know I’m Ironman right?

Peter laughed and took Tony’s hand to help haul himself up. He swayed slightly, blinking away the dizziness that swept over him.

“You feeling ok now?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Honestly, I’m fine.” Peter replied.

“Alright kid let’s go” Tony smiled and passed the Spider-Man mask back to Peter “we’ve got a wizard to save.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> So basically I was inspired by this concept art picture I came across of Tony pulling peter still in his HOCO suit onto the ship, and also I read somewhere that Spider-Man getting onto the ship was at one point completely different and they had to re film it all??? Anyway, it’s currently 2am and I wrote this instead of sleeping. Literally my first ever fic that I’ve written so pls be kind, leave comments and kudos uwu.


End file.
